Shinichi's First Adventure
Shinichi's First Adventure is the Hundred Ninety-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 6, 2017. Synopsis Shinichi's group meets Akira Yuki, a martial arts expert who fights with the Hakkyoku-Ken fighting style, on a quest to see the eight stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Eight Stars in the Sky= While heading towards to chinatown, Shinichi thought of stopping by to have a bite but bumps into Akira Yuki and meets Velvet again. In Chinatown, he encounters Pai Chan, who is attempting to escape a martial arts criminal organization known as the Koenkan, refusing an arranged marriage to its leader, Liu Kowloon. They later encounter Jacky Bryant and Sarah Bryant, who help drive the Koenkan out of Chinatown and travel together afterward. Sarah is later kidnapped by Kage-Maru and brainwashed by the scientist Eva Durix, who believes martial artists limit their potential by their own emotions, conscience and fears, and removing such traits would allow them to become the perfect soldier, developing combat machines to prove this. Suspecting Koenkan is behind her kidnapping, Jacky discovers that Pai is the daughter of the founder of the Koenkan, Lau Chan, but she reveals a strained relationship with her father because his obsession with martial arts took precedence over her dying mother. Furthermore, Liu is his most trusted pupil and her marriage to him will place him as Lau's successor. Furthermore, Liu is his most trusted pupil and her marriage to him will place him as Lau's successor. Much of the plot focuses on finding and rescuing Sarah while fighting off against the Koenkan throughout the world, meeting new friends and enemies. Akira revealed to Ayame that he was sent by his grandfather on a quest to see the eight stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. The Mushroom Rebels helps a boy named Jimmy find his sister, kidnapped by the Koenkan, and they are led to an underground casino with a fighting ring. Akira faces off against the champion Wolf Hawkfield, and Jimmy reveals himself to be the leader of Koenkan USA, older and more intelligent than his appearance would let on. When Akira wins, he is trapped in a room with Jacky and they are ordered to fight each other, and Jimmy is baffled by their friendship, more so when Wolf demands Akira be freed. Pai discovers that Sarah is in Hoth. Shinichi's group head off to Hoth to rescue Sarah on Hoth, where they are captured by the Hauer sisters, the leaders of Koenkan Hoth. Meanwhile Jimmy takes Akira to a space boat and begs Jeffry McWild for help in taking him over space. Witnessing the torturous experiments being performed on Sarah, Kage can no longer bear it and betrays Eva by freeing Sarah, but she has become an emotionless fighting machine controlled by Eva. Unknown to Eva, she is being spied by Mzingo the new alien has reported back to Darth Baron that the Mushroom Rebels have restored Echo Base to it's former self. Darth Baron orders the fleet to Hoth and Toshiya and sings "Tonight We Strike in Latin" to his eager minions. Finally, giving in after being informed of Darth Baron killing all members of the Crowe Clan and Shinichi witnessing the Seika twins going to surrender due to them being Darth Baron's children and as Shinichi made it's first move of freeing Sarah from Koenkan's influence allowing her regain memories, Velvet realized that Artorius is ordered to kill what was left of her family which forces Shinichi to comfort her. As the Egg Fleet arrived on the scene, Baron's is most pleased with the progress of capturing the last of the Crowe Clan. Giving in to the Eggman Empire, Shinichi embraces Velvet with the hug stating that is it "the end of Paul Gekko's legacy" as he sees the Death Egg Eclipse for the first time become attracted to it and causing the power of Rūshī to spill out off his body revealing his Artorius mode while singing the Changeling Empire March as a sign of saying hello to the Eggman Empire. As the Death Egg ready to take the Mushroom Rebels with the tractor beam while the Toads are embracing Shinichi along with the Rainbow Yoshi, Laphicet the Malakim steps in and snaps the Mushroom Rebels and Velvet out thus pulling them out of the tractor beam and interrupting Shinichi's singing. Pai, angered to see her father, attempts to fight him for abandoning his family, but is promptly beaten without showing an ounce of emotion. Akira takes her place and challenges him, holding him responsible for all the suffering he witnessed at the hands of Koenkan. Akira is victorious, with Shun interrupting the final blow, revealing why Lau's heart went cold; Pai's mother was suffering from an incurable disease, and despite Lau's reputation as a legendary martial artist, the fact that he was helpless and unable to save her was too much for him to bear. From that point on, he hid behind martial arts, trained his heart not to feel, and severed all ties to the world, including his daughter, resulting in Koenkan's corruption. Confirming Shun is telling the truth, in a shocking move, Lau takes responsibility and announces that Koenkan is dissolved entirely allowing Shinichi's group and the Mushroom Rebels to escape to Utapau and thus parting ways from Velvet's Pirate crew. |-|Ancient Star Wars= After arriving at Utapau, the Mushroom Rebels are greeted by Kane Starkiller and his two sons, Deak and Annikin Starkiller. Their seclusion from the forces of the Galactic Empire is interrupted by the arrival of a Sith flying a Banta Four starfighter. The Jedi and his sons go to investigate, but the Sith gets a jump on them, killing Deak with a single blow. Their foe is no match, however, the Sith was slain by Shinichi to avenge his friend. It is clear that the exiles must flee the Kissel system and they leave for their homeworld of Aquilae. Aquilae, a planet not yet controlled by the Empire, is ruled by the wise King Kayos and Queen Breha. Unfortunately, even as the Jedi arrive in system, the Galactic Emperor, Cos Dashit, plots with his advisors to annex it, one of the last of the Independent Systems. Spies on Alderaan, the gas giant capital of the Empire, leave to bring news of this to Aquilae's leadership. Meanwhile, the Mushroom rebels, Kane and his sons arrive at Aquilae and contact the royal government at their Underground Fortress. Kane reunites with a fellow Jedi, Luke Skywalker, now a General in the Aquilaean military. Kane reveals to his friend the extent of his cybernetic replacements-- only his head and arm remain flesh. Because of this, he believes that he cannot adequately train his remaining son, and asks Skywalker to train him as a padawaan learner. Not long after princess Leia, Kayos's daughter, leaves for Yuell to study at the Chatos Academy, a huge space fortress enters the Aquilaean system. The king leaves for Amsel to meet with his Senate and determine whether to go to war with the Empire. Kane goes to Gordon, a seedy starport, to meet with his friend Han Solo, a Ureallian. When the wounded Clieg Whitsun, one of the spies from Alderaan, arrives to warn the Aquilaeans of the Empire's plans of conquest, a decision is quickly made to resist. Annikin is sent to the Academy to secure the princess. The fortress is assaulted and damaged, and two droids aboard, C-3PO and R2-D2 prematurely evacuate, landing their lifepod in the Jundland Wastes. It transpires that the real reason for the invasion is the Aquilaean facility with genetics and biology, including cloning. Hoedaack tells Darth Vader that it is crucial to capture one of the royal family in order to control the planet, since its people have been ruled by them for 10,000 years. Without a puppet ruler, he explains, the Empire would get no cooperation stealing the biotic secrets of Aquilae. Simultaneously, King Kayos is killed by an Imperial ambush and the Senate of Aquilae sues for peace. The two droids encounter Annikin and Leia returning from the Academy in the desert. They regroup at a hidden entrance to the royal fortress and the Queen decides to send for help from the Ophuchi system. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Xen **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Abbey **Artorius **Shigure **Melchior *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka *Neutral **Velvet **Laphicet/Innominat **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet **Rokurou *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Yami no Mikoto *Returning Characters ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony Trivia *This Episode is based on the Chapters 4-6 of Tales of Baseria. Best Quotes *(Velvet, Laphicet, Innominat, Eleanor, Eizen and Shinichi) Shinichi: "Now you done it Velvet. That two Farces are Paul Gekko and yourself in Changeling form!" {Velvet screams in agony that she was turned into a Changeling instead of a therion.} Eleanor: "A Changeling?" Shinichi: "Just a Deamon with a badmouth." Innominat: ""Farce and Changelings?" How cute. These Facrce are the true face of Paul Gekko." Shinichi: "Innominat is right. Paul Gekko passed his hatred and despair to me Velvet." Velvet: "More than anything. Even though I hate you for being a Jinchūriki, I am sorry for not telling you of Arthur's intent to revive Orochi." Shinichi: "And I am sorry for bringing you here and It is time to see the Eggman Empire's welcoming song." Innominat: "I am most delighted to deliver join your singing when giving into despair little Shinichi." {Velvet and Shinichi hugs each other along with the Mushroom People and a Rainbow Yoshi before singing the Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style infinite times and seeing the Death Egg Eclipse allowing Shinichi to change into Artorius Mode while Innominat orders Kyoji Ōtsutsuki to bring the Mushroom Rebels in by Tractor Beam as Laphicet grabs Velvet's hand to pull them down and Eizen helps him out.} Eizen: "Laphicet, Tell these Self Singing Idiots What they hear!" {Velvet and Shinichi keeps singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style repeatively} Laphicet: "WILL YOU STOP WHINING?!" {Everyone stops singing Tonight we Strike Song: Changeling Empire Style.} Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon